Databases and information systems may be used to store data. Database designers often use and create relational databases where a number of tables inter-relate to one another via key fields. For example, a key field for a user's telephone number may be used to look up their address in one table, while looking up their order for a product in another table. Ad users store more and more information in a database, the database may be searched and export information that may be used to meter various statistics.
APPENDIX 1 illustrates embodiments of a data dictionary of the DDSFT.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.